Wizarding Marriage is Forever
by MaeSilverpaws1
Summary: Lily, James and Harry all survive the attack on Godric's Hollow. But life is not exactly what both halves of the golden couple of the Marauder's era expected.


Wizarding Marriage is Forever

by

MaeSilverpaws

Tucking an unruly curl behind her ear Lily Potter sighed and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Wool gathering and day dreaming had never really been her thing, until recently.

Truths that may or may not have been better left hidden had been coming to fruition for months now. Lily had been thinking about them a lot lately.

Lily sighed again. Not to be one that lived in the past but how could this have happened to her and James. Lily and James the power couple of their year, at Hogwarts. They were the couple that was expected to beat every odd; even the odds of Voldemort. Fifteen years ago Voldemort had tried to crash the defenses of their old house at Godric's Hollow. Somehow between the house's defenses and whatever magics that Voldemort had applied to himself the blast had practically leveled the building seriously injuring James and Lily but leaving Harry with just a small lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It took nearly two years for Lily and James to recover from the blast. Well not completely recover. No matter how often they tried Harry was still an only child at least an only child on her side.

Lily sighed again tucking that stray curl back behind her ear and wondered how she ever got involved with all this, life as she now knew it. She could blame McGonagall after all she was the one that brought her the Hogwarts letter. Or she could blame Snape since he told her she was a witch when they were just children. Or, as she feared, she cold blame herself for allowing James' good behavior, their 7th yr at school, to turn her heart and brain into mush allowing herself to fall head over heels in love.

Wizarding marriages were forever it seemed. There was no such thing as divorce. Especially in one of the Ancient and Noble Houses. Lily snickered. Noble, right. James Potter was a cad, just like she had thought through most of her school years. An utter and down right cad. Lily hoped that their son wouldn't take after his father. So far he didn't seem to have the need for attention that James did. Even with the whole boy-who-lived thing Harry preferred to stay below the radar, as the muggles put it. get decent grades and try and figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. James had already started to show Harry what was needed to run an old wizarding family.

Harry had had quite the shock his third and fifth years at Hogwarts when two other Potters had been sorted his younger sister, Arianna, into Gryffindor and then two years later his younger brother Jimmy into Ravenclaw. None of the children had known that the others had existed they were close now but when they had first found out they all were upset. But mostly upset with James. Lily had heard rumors that there were two more children, twins, two more boys she believed their names were Charlus James , CJ for short, and John Orion, the twins were not Hogwarts age yet maybe 8 or 9; they would not be in Hogwarts before Harry graduated but Jimmy should be in his 7th year when the twins started their Hogwarts adventures. In an argument not long after they had recovered from the attack James had said that if Lily couldn't provide him with a proper family he would go make one of his own, but not to worry Harry would be the legal heir. Harry would inherit and Lily would be taken care of until her death. No matter when that happened. She just had to be a good wife and run the house and keep up appearances in public. Most of the wealthy pureblood men had more then one family. Sirius didn't Lily argued. Sirius was always different James countered. Never doing what is expected that's what makes Sirius, well Sirius.

After that veiled threat Lily had started researching. Marriage in the wizarding world was literally till death do you part. There was no divorce for wizards but there were ways for the wife to legally protect herself and her children. With the help of other wealthy wizarding wives Lily found the legal protecting and put them into place. Her biggest supporters in this endeavor were actually Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black. Who would have ever thought that a muggleborn such as herself and a pureblood such as Cissa Malfoy would become confidants and friends. And to bond over such a thing as their husband's infidelities. Lucius had two other children with two other women. Lily and Cissa understood what the other was going through. Most evenings their husbands did not come home and their boys were away at school. They were lonely in their big manors with only the house staff for constant company. Both women kept themselves busy with family responsibilities because both women knew that wizarding marriage was forever and forever is a very long time. The only difference was that one of the women knew this going into the marriage.

Lily looked up from her musing at the sound of a soft pop near the doorway.

"Mistress Lily", squeaked a small creature with big floppy ears and big eyes, wearing the Potter household uniform, "Master James is home and is in his study, miss."

"Thank you, Dottie. Let me freshen up and I will be right down. Please tell James I will be down in ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." with a quiet pop Dottie the house elf disappeared leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

Sighing Lily stood to go get ready to spend the odd evening with her husband.


End file.
